Miraculous: ¡Guerra de generos!
by MaestroJGC
Summary: Por una discucion el salon de clases se declara la guerra. ¿Quien ganara este juego y habra romance?
1. Chapter 1

Declaración de guerra.

Ese día cuando todo empezó la profesora había faltado y los alumnos tuvieron hora libre.

Kim desafío a Alix a un concurso de fuerzas y éste gano casi sin ningún problema.

-¡Ja! Que sencillo.

El deportista se besó su músculo con alegría mientras Max negaba y Alix tocaba su dolorido brazo.

-Eres un animal, no tenías que ser tan brusco.

La chica se quejó y Kim lo miró con burla.

-Éso es lo que pasa cuando una niña débil quiere competir contra un fuerte y apuesto hombre como yo.

Ella lo miró con enojó y el se puso de pie, extendido sus brazos y llamó la atención de todos.

-Que todas las chicas lo tengan bien claro, los hombres mandan.

Tras terminar de decir éso sintió como si las miradas de las chicas lo apuñalaran.

-En un 90% es más que obvio que los chicos somos mejores en actividades físicas que las mujeres es más incluso en lo intelectual me atrevo a decir.

Concluyó Max mientras acomodaba su anteojos.

Kim tragó duro y vio como Chloe, Sabrina, Alya, Alix y Lila se acercaron a él con un aura que daba miedo a su alrededor.

-Retractate si aprecias tu triste vida.

La rubia se trono los dedos con ira.

-No me retracto de nada por que es verdad. ¿Quién me apoya?

Nino, Iván, Max y... ¿Adrien? Levantaron las mano.

-¡Nino!

Alya fulmino al chico con su mirada.

-¿Qué? Es verdad, hasta Adrien opina lo mismo ¿Cierto bro?

Adrien lo miró confundido mientras sentía como las chicas lo querían enterrar vivo.

-¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que me metí en algo malo?

Con eso dicho los cuadernos, cartucheras, insultos y mucho más volaban por el salón.

Adrien estaba preocupado y al ver como Marinette, la dulce chica que siempre sonreía y daba apoyó a todos, lo miraba con decepción, se dio cuenta de que metió la pata sin darse cuenta.

Algo adentro del chico dolía y no sabía por que, pero no le gustaba que ella lo vea así.

-¡Las chicas se bañan en perfume!

Atacó Kim.

-¡Los chicos apestan, inclusive Adrien que es el que mejor los representa hule horrible!

Contraatco Alix mientras el rubio maldecia a Plagg por su apestoso queso.

-¡Las chicas están una hora en el baño para arreglarse y salir con la misma cara!

Gritó Nino ganando una bofetada de Alya y esta gritaba con enojó.

-¡Y ustedes le tienen miedo al agua!

Iván se levantó alterado.

-¡No es cierto, me baño una vez a la semana!

-¡Que ascó!

Mylene se alejó del chico al oír eso.

-¡Ustedes no pueden vivir sin las chicas!

Grito Chloe.

-¡Las chicas no pueden ni existir sin los hombres!

Gritó más fuerte que antes Kim.

-Sabrina, sostén mis aretes por que le voy a tumbar todos los dientes.

Se puso a sacar sus aros y el deportista se asusto un poco.

-¡Ya es suficiente!

Marinette y Adrien gritaron al mismo tiempo y todos los miraron atentos.

-No se que esta pasado, pero no esta bien que peleemos entre nosotros, somos amigos.

Hablo el chico mientras Chloe le tiraba un papel.

-¡Tú callate que también tienes la culpa en esto por levantar tu mano!

-Me picaba el axila, por eso tenía el brazo levantó.

Nino puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-Algunas cosas no se dicen bro.

Adrien se sonrojo y se sentó.

-Ya comprobamos que es un mal entiendo así que hagamos las pases.

Alix miró a Marinette con fastidio.

-Puede que lo de Adrien haya sido sin qurer pero los demás dijeron cosas terribles y deben disculparse.

-No me disculpare por decir la verdad.

Kim se cruzó de brazos y Chloe se le acercó molesta.

-Ya me cansé de todos ustedes ¡Esto sera guerra!

-¡Si!

Casi todos se pusieron desacuerdo con Chloe menos Adrien y Marinette que estaban preocupados, Juleka que ignoraban el tema, Rose que tenía puesto auriculares y no oyó nada y Nathaniel que a pesar de todo el ruido dormía como un bebé en su asiento.

La guerra más ridícula a sido anunciada.

¿Habra ganador?

¿Los chicos se disculparan?

Marinette y Adrien ¿podrán solucionar ése disturbio generado por una simple discusión?

Más adelante se sabra.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Nuevo fic en progreso y es de la batalla que nunca tiene un vencedor: chicos vs chicas.

Espero que sea de su agrado esta historia con un tema tan conocido.

Volveré...  



	2. Chapter 2

Comienza la guerra

Al término de clases todos los chicos se reunieron en el parque, menos Adrien y Nathaniel que fueron arrastrados.

-Debemos demostrarles que somos mejores, pero ¿cómo?

Habló pensativo Kim y Max levantó una mano.

-Si me permites, yo diría que debemos demostrarles que no pueden estar sin nosotros, que nos necesitan para protegerlas.

Kim y Nino lo abrazaron por su idea.

-Yo opinó que deben disculparse y hacer las pases.

Todos miraron a Adrien menos Nathaniel que estaba dibujando los árboles en pleno otoño.

-Y tú intentaras derrotar a alguien de ellas primero.

Kim lo señaló con maldad.

-No haré tal cosa, a mí no me importa sus juegos de niños.

Se dio medía vuelta para irse pero Iván le bloqueaba el pasó de brazos cruzados.

-No te lo pregunto bro, debes hacerlo.

El rubio contó hasta diez y decidió seguirles el juego.

-¿Qué quieren que haga?

Kim le sonrió y se le acercó.

-Hemos decidido que lo primero que haremos sera un juego de valor, seguro estarán deacuerdo y sera en la mansión abandonada que se rumorea estar embrujada, mañana a las 14 hs.

Adrien lo miró confundido.

-¿A las dos de la tardé? ¿No sería mejor de noche?

Kim lo miró por un rato y se le encendió el foco.

-Buena idea, ya le mando un mensaje a Alix.

Sacó su celular y le envió el mensaje a Alix.

Adrien se sentó junto a Nathaniel y este le dio unas palmaditas como muestra de apoyo.  
.

.  
Con las chicas.

Todas se reunían en el hotel donde vivia Chloe.

-Kim me envió un mensaje pero no lo entiendo.

-Déjame ver.

Alix le pasó el celular a Chloe y esta al intentar leerlo lo soltó y se froto los ojos.

-Creó que me dio cáncer.

Sabrina agarró el celular e intento leer.

-Mña a lax 21hs, hrmoz uma pruba d valor pe ia manxioun abiandnaya, nr lr olvgiden.

Las chicas se miraron confundidas.

-Lo único que entendí fue 21 horas y prueba de valor.

-No importa, lo hiciste bien Sabrina.

La chica se sintió alegré por ser felicitada.

-Que gran sorpresa verte con amigas Chloe.

El padre de la chica se acercó contento.

-Papi ¿puedes decir que dice este mensaje?

Le dio el celular a su padre y todas la miraron incredulas.

-Dice, mañana a las 21 hs, haremos una prueba de valor en la mansión abandonada, no lo olviden.

Le dio el celular a su hija mientras todas estaban boquiabiertas por la traducción.

-Bueno, me voy y por favor hija, no patees a ningún chico en sus partes bajas otra vez.

-Lo tendré en mente.

El hombre se fue y la rubia sonrió con malicia a Marinette.

-Y la panadera intentará derrotar a alguien primero como muestra de lealtad.

Marinette suspiro derrotada al saber que era mejor no discutir con la chica.  
.

.  
El día de la prueba.

Todos miraban a esa mansión con miedo, excepto Juleka que parecía muy, muy pero muy emocionada.

-S...si quieren pueden darse por vencida.

Habló con miedo Kim.

-J...jamás, no tenemos miedo.

Dijo Alix.

-¿Qué están esperando? Vamos.

Juleka abrió las rechinantes puertas y pasó adentro dando saltitos mientras Rose la seguía de atrás algo asustada y preocupada por como actuaba su amiga.

-¿Cómo iremos? Se preguntaran, pues Nino tiene la respuesta.

Se sacó su gorra y la extendió a las chicas.

-Aquí ahí papeles con los nombres de los chicos, si fuesen tan amables.

Todas agarraron un papel y se fueron con sus parejas tranquilamen...

-¡Nathaniel, no! ¡Yo quiero ir con Adrien! Después de todo un chico y una chica en un lugar aterrador es romántico.

Chloe se quejó y el rubio miró a las demás chicas.

-¿Con quién debo ir?

Una sonrojada Marinette alzó la mano.

-Andando.

Tomó la mano de la chica la cual nunca creyó estar más alegré por dentrar a un lugar aterrador y se fue corriendo antes de que Chloe haga más berrinches.

-Yo con tomate.

La rubia se acercó a Nathaniel y ambos se fueron adentro sin dirigirse ni la mirada.

-Yo con Max.

Sabrina se acercó a Max algo nerviosa.

-Por favor, cuida de mi.

El moreno se sonrojo y se fueron adentros.

-Yo me asegurare que nadie salga antes de los diez minutos establecidos.

Habló Lila con fastidió mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol que había cerca.

-Yo con Iván.

Mylene se fue con el nervioso chico.

-Yo con Kim.

Habló de mal humor Alix.

-No te preocupes, puedes tomar mi mano si tienes miedo.

La chica lo ignoro y se fue por adelante.

-Se nota que me ama.

Y se fue corriendo para alcanzarla.

-Supongo que yo voy con la amazona.

Dijo Nino y salió corriendo antes de que Alya lo atrape por el apodo.

Y así su primer juego fue la prueba de valor.

¿Quién tendrá más miedo los chicos o las chicas?

Pronto se sabrá.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Segundo capítulo de esta extraña historia y les invito a leer mi otra historia de "one-shot miraculous" que tendrá muchos capítulos.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...  



	3. Chapter 3

Asustados

Iván miraba preocupado a Mylene que a los pocos segundos de empezar se fue a un rincón asustada.

-Calma Mylene, esta mansión no tiene a nadie más que a nosotros.

La chica lo miró aún asustada.

-¿En serio?

El chico miró a los lados pensativo y luego a ella.

-Bueno puede que haya ratas, arañas, serpientes, escorpiones y muchas otras cosas.

Miró como su amiga parecía tener más miedo que antes por lo que dijo.

Iván se maldijo internamente y suspiro derrotado.

-Volvamos afuera, si alguien pregunta le diré que yo me asuste primero.

La chica lo miró con algo de culpa.

-Pero se enojaran contigo.

Tomó la mano de Mylene con delicadeza.

-No me importa si es para que tú estés tranquila, además Kim de seguro saldrá primero, es un cobarde.

Y ambos regresaron afuera tomados de la mano.  
.

.  
Sabrina y Max caminaban por lo que parecía ser un enorme comedor.

-Nunca te lo pregunté pero ¿por qué eres amiga de Chloe? No encuentro una respuesta lógica.

La chica lo miró con sorpresa y sonrió.

-Cuando ella quiere es alguien muy amable a pesar de que no lo demuestre. Ella fue mí primer amiga, al principio tuve miedo de acercarme a ella ya que era muy tímida, pero ella siempre se acercaba a mi, me hablaba, me invitaba a jugar o simplemente me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba con ella. La verdad ni yo estoy muy segura de cuando fue que comencé a abrirme más a ella.

Max se sonrojo al verla sonreír y desvío la mirada.

-C...creó que a mí me pasó algo similar con Kim, aunque el tímido que le tenía miedo a su propia sombra era él al inicio.

Oyeron un ruido fuerte y se alteraron.

Miraron hacia un cuarto totalmente oscuro donde parecía que alguien se acercaba.

-¿Q...quién es?

Una risa escalofriante se hizo presente y los dos salieron corriendo asustados.

-Muajajajaja.

-¡Juleka, ya para, los asustate!

Rose la miró algo enojada mientras la chica se limpiaba un par de lágrimas y paraba su risa.

-Lo siento, no me pude resistir.

La rubia negó aún enojada a lo que la gótica se ponía sería al verla así.

-Luego te disculpas.

Rose se fue por delante mientras Juleka suspiraba derrotada.  
.

.  
Nino y Alya estaban en el segundo pisó y lograron sentir como alguien se reía.

-Debemos ir a ver que pasa e ir armado por cualquier cosa, si son muy fuertes le diremos que vayan tran Kim mientras nosotros huimos.

Dijo Nino mientras agarraba una escoba y Alya sonreía al ver que era tan confiable y valiente como un caballero.

-Ten.

La chica agarró la escoba confundida.

-Si alguien nos quiere atacar sería mejor que tu pelees con él por que yo soy más débil que todos.

Levantó el pulgar con orgullo mientras a Alya le daba un tic en el ojo.

-¿Caballero? Si como no, eres un cobarde de primera.

-Recuerda que la otra vez quise pelear con tu hermanita de kinder y terminé llorando.

Apretó su puño con orgullo puro por lo sucedido.

-¡Deja de sentirte orgulloso por éso!

La chica suspiro con enojó mientras iba por delante.

-Quien quiera que sea que esta generando miedo le haré atragar la escoba.

-Como se esperaba de Alya, es toda como una guerrera amazon...

-¡Ya cállate o te voy a hacer atragar la escoba a ti a ti primero!

Nino se calló y la siguió a pasó tembloroso de atras.  
.

.  
Chloe miraba a todos los lados inquieta mientras que Nathaniel la miraba preocupado.

-Sera mejor que volvamos a fuera, no quiero que tengas miedo.

La chica lo miró con enojó.

-Yo no tengo miedo.

El chico suspiro y se dio medía vuelta para regresar por donde vinieron.

-¿Qué no me oyes? No voy a retroceder.

Un ruido de alguien gritando se escuchó y abrazo a Nathaniel inconscientemente.

-No tengas miedo, ese fue el grito de Kim, seguro vio alguna araña y se asustó.

Chloe se sonrojo y lo soltó.

-¿Por qué eres amable conmigo? Yo siempre me burló de ti.

El chico la tomó de la mano para que le siga.

-No es que soy amable contigo, es solo que no me gusta ver a una chica asustada y quedarme de brazos cruzados.

La rubia se sonrojo un poco, no dijo nada más y dejó que el la guíe.

"¿Por qué de pronto mi corazón parece que va a estallar?"

Fue lo único que ella pensaba mientras se iban afuera.  
.

.  
Con Kim y Alix.

La chica iba con sus puños apretados de la ira.

-¡Ahhh!

Y Kim nuevamente saltó sobre ella y la abrazo asustado.

-¡Ya deja de abrazarme, sólo son unas tontas arañas!

Alix vio como el chico parecía a punto de llorar y suspiro con fastidio.

-Toma mi mano si quieres y volvamos afuera.

El chico la tomó sin dudarlo pero se dio cuenta de algo.

-No podemos ir afuera aún, no quiero que los chicos me vean como cobarde, ellos me admiran e idolatran.

La chica suspiro con cansancio mientras intentaba calmarse.

-Entonces le diremos que yo me asusté primero y tú me convensiste de salir.

El chico sonrió con la idea y dieron media vuelta para ir afuera.

-¡Te suda mucho la mano, tienes que ir con un doctor!

-Ya lo hice y solo me dijo que soy muy raro.

Y se fueron afuera entré discusiones sin sentido.  
.

.  
Con Adrien y Marinette.

Los dos estaban en un estudio y Adrien leía unos libros entretenido mientras que una sonrojada Marinette la miraba sentada en una silla.

-N...no te da miedo este lugar.

El chico levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

-Mi casa es algo parecida a esta por las noches pero no esta tan arruinada.

Leyó un último libro con una sonrisa.

-Seguro que a mi padre le gustarán estos libros.

Guardó un par de libros en su mochila y tomó a Marinette de la mano.

-Sera mejor que volvamos afuera, tienes que volver a casa o tus padres se preocuparan por ti. Si los demás preguntan diles que me dio miedo o algo.

Se fueron juntos como entraron, con sus manos tomadas y Marinette estallando de la emoción.  
.

.  
Ya afuera.

Lila caminaba y miraba a todos.

-Los que se acobardaron fueron, Iván, Alix, Adrien, Chloe, Max y Sabrina, hubo un empate así que sigamos con esto otro día y volvamos a casa que ya tengo sueño.

Cada uno volvió a su casa, algunos experimentaron nuevas emociones y otros descubrieron cosas nuevas de su compañero pero aún así la guerra seguía en pie, aún que la mayoría se olvidó el por que de esos juegos.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

La situación más realista que le puede pasar a alguien en la vida real yo diría que es la de Nino y Alya o la de Nathaniel y Chloe ¿qué opinan ustedes?

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré... 


	4. Chapter 4

Carrera

En la habitación de Marinette.

Las chicas miraban el celular de Alix con mucha confusión y algo de jaqueca.

-¡¿Qué rayos dice este mensaje?!

Chloe enojó por que hace una hora que querían leer eso y no entendían.

-Aquí dice, hra kichaz, venta al pake a gujar una cadera emte chicos y kichaz.

Alix apretó su celular con enojó por la extraña manera de escribir del chico.

-Ya me contestó.

Todas miraron a Alya.

-Le mande a preguntar a Nino que querían y mandó a decir, ucha cadeda ed pake... ¡¿Qué rayos tienen con escribir así?! ¡¿Es una especie de código o algo?!

La chica se puso a golpear una almohada imaginando que era Nino mientras que Mylene miraba su celular con una sonrisa.

-Iván también me contestó y dice, les ofrecemos cordialmente una invitación para una carrera contra nosotros, por favor vengan, las esperamos en el parque.

Chloe, Alya y Alix se miraron con los ojos llenos de maldad.

-Hoy habra un festín de sangre.

La rubia sacó un par de cadenas.

-No podrán sentir el trasero nunca más.

Alix sacó un látigo.

-Yo me uno a ustedes.

Alya sacó una granada.

-¡Ya basta, dejen éso! ¡¿Y de dónde lo sacaron?!

Marinette las detuvo antes de que hagan una locura.

-Lila nos las dio.

Las tres contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-Hoy en día en Internet se consigue todo, menos trampas para Ladybug.

Habló con simplesa la chica mientras Marinette pensaba que sería un largó día otra vez.  
.

.  
En el parque.

Kim miraba su celular por novena vez.

-Ya se retrasaron 3 minutos, ganamos por defaut, somos los mejores.

Sintió como una gran oleada de oscuridad se hizo presente atrás de él, se dio medía vuelta y palidecio al ver que eran las chicas.

-V...veo que vinieron.

Chloe iba a saltar sobre él pero Alix la detuvo.

-En la carrera nos vengaremos y Rose y Juleka no pudieron venir, pero no hace falta.

Sonrieron cómplices mientras que los chicos sintieron el impulso de correr antes de la carrera.

-¿En que consiste la carrera se preguntarán? Pues Nino tiene la respuesta y Alya te pido el favor de que dejes de golpear esa foto mía por que me da algo de miedo.

La chica tiró la foto al suelo mientras la pisaba y Nino proseguía algo pálido.

-El que da dos vueltas primero gana, yo seré el arbitrio y me voy a sentar por que tengo los pies debiles.

Se sentó en posición fetal mientras Adrien seguía en su lugar.

-Ya que Nino esta indispuesto yo veré quien llega primero.

Todos se pusieron en posición para salir pero Adrien detuvo a Alix.

-Sin patines, éso es injusto.

La chica lanzó un par de maldiciones mientras se sacaba los patines y quedaba únicamente con sus calcetines puestos.

-¡Huelo a queso!

Adrien le dio un empujón a Plagg para que no lo vean y la chica se le acercó roja de la furia.

-Duerme con un ojo abierto y las luces encendidas de ahora en más Agreste.

Las chicas miraron al chico con decepción y él solo se contenía las lágrimas.

-Hasta yo evite decir algo hermano.

Habló con decepción Kim mientras se preparaba para salir.

-¿L...listos?

Todos se pusieron en posición.

-Ahora.

Y salieron a toda velocidad pero como era de esperarse Kim tomó la delantera y por mucho.

-¡¿Qué rayos haremos?! ¡No podremos ganar si esto sigue así!

Alix miró atrás y vio como Chloe estaba sentada jugando con su celular, Sabrina iba caminando con Max muy a gustó, Iván estaba tirado en el suelo mientras Mylene le hacía viento, Lila estaba en una heladería cercana, Nathaniel apenas y corría, Marinette y Alya venían detrás de ellas y Kim completaba la primer vuelta.

-Vamos a perder.

Kim pasó frente a ella con los brazos levantados.

-¡Los chicos mandan!

Apretó sus puños con enojó pero Alya se le acercó.

-Es hora de usar nuestra carta de triunfo.

Alix la miró confundida mientras que la morena le decía algo a Marinette y esta asentía con determinación.

-¡Voy a ganar por esa foto de Adrien en traje de baño!

Kim se sentía el rey, el mejor, el más rápido de todos, el sabía que ganaría, pero...

-¡La que llegó primero es Marinette, ganaron las chicas!

Anunció Adrien mientras Kim caía de rodillas totalmente destruido por ver como una chica corrió 2000 metros en menos de veinte segundos.

-No te sientas mal, solo es el segundo lugar.

Alix se burló del destrozado chico mientras se iba a celebrar con sus amigas la victoria aplastante que lograron.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Y así el marcador actual es de chicos 0 y chicas 1.

¿Quién hará el próximo punto?

¿En cuantos líos más se meterá Adrien por culpa de Plagg?

Pronto se sabrá.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Victoria aplastante y las chicas lograron su primer punto, aunque con algo de trampa por ésa estrategia pero en la guerra y el amor todo se vale.

Y a ChaosKing86 claro que puedes participar en está historia si aún lo deseas y me disculpo por tardar en actualizar, surgieron ciertos problemas con mi navegador y no podía entrar a mi cuenta.

Gracias por su tiempo y recibir bien a ésta historia.

Volveré...  



	5. Chapter 5

El plan

Gabriel Agreste caminaba con cansancio hacía su habitación, eran las 8 de la noche pero tenía mucho sueño por el trabajo.

El timbre de la mansión sonó y al estar el cerca se fue a ver quien era.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un Nino, sonrojado, agitado, sudado, con una bolsita con cosas adentro y una sonrisa rara.

-Vengo a ver películas con Adrien toda la noche.

El hombre palidecio y vio como llegaban otros cinco chicos igual que Nino y unió las piezas.

Siete adolescentes reunidos en una noche, mirando películas, actitud sospechosa y mañana sería feriado.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza dejando a los chicos confundidos.

-Te dije que no se te olvidé saludarlo, pero ¿alguien escucha a Aaron? Nooo, después de todo sólo soy un amigo que vino a ayudar en sus jueguitos de niños.

Todos ignoraron el melodrama, Nino volvió a tocar el timbre y el hombre abrió molesto.

-¡Váyanse de aquí, no quiero a siete adolescentes mirando películas xxx en mí casa!

Nino, Kim, Iván y Max se miraron confundidos mientras que Nathaniel estaba rojo de la vergüenza y Aaron con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Disculpe la pregunta, pero ¿qué es xxx? Creó que la X significa abrazó y la O besó ¿Ó era al revés? Pero tres x seguidas no se que significa.

Pregunto confundido Nino al igual que todos, menos Nathaniel que se tapaba el rostro avergonzado, Aaron que se aguantaba la risa y Gabriel que los miraba como si fuesen idiotas.

-¿Qué películas tienes en ésa bolsa?

Señaló la bolsa y el moreno sacó las películas.

-Tenemos, batman vs Superman que eligió Iván, Ip man que eligió Max, Kimi Ni Todoke que eligió Nathaniel, esto es guerra que eligió Kim, extermineitors 2 que eligió Aaron, street fighter alpha generaciones que elegí yo y legalmente rubio que me pidió Adrien.

Gabriel miró las películas incrédulo.

-Este... pasen, Adrien está en su habitación.

Todos obedecieror y se fueron menos Nino que miraba al hombre confundido.

-¿Qué es xxx?

-¡Ya ve con Adrien antes que me arrepienta!

El hombre se fue a su habitación sonrojado mientras Nino se iba aún con las dudas.  
.

.  
Adrien estaba jugando con su computadora entretenido, oyó el timbre de su casa dos veces pero no le dio importancia.

Encontró una foto de Marinette en el Ladyblog de Alya y agrando la imagen al darse cuenta de algo.

"Los aretes de Marinette me haces conocidos pero ¿de dónde?"

Acercó la mano al monitor y acarició la imagen.

-¡Hola!

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, el se paró asustado y apagó la computadora.

-¡Yo no hacía nada, ustedes no vieron nada, soy un hombre y ella es bonita era obvio que me iba a llamar un poco la atención!

Sus amigos lo miraron confundido.

-Claro, aquí están las pelis bro.

Todos se acomodaron luego de que Adrien trajera algunas bebidas y comida.

Pusieron Ip man para mirar pero a Adrien le llamó la atención algo.

-Oye Nathaniel ¿por qué una película romántica como ésa?

El pelirrojo lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Kazehaya me recuerda a mí, yo me enamoré de la misma forma que él.

Todos lo miraron, pusieron pausa la película y lo rodearon.

-Cuenta, cuenta.

Habló Nino con ojos soñadores.

-Verán... a mi me gusta Marinette.

Todos se pusieron a gritar y a saltar contentos menos cierta persona rubia que tenía la mirada en blanco.

-Cuenta los detalles hombres, no nos dejes así.

Le dijo Kim mientras abrazaba una almohada.

-Verán, una vez Chloe me estaba fastidiando y Marinette me defendió.

Los chicos suspirando soñadores.

-Todos queremos mujeres que nos defiendan, es el sueño secreto de todo hombre.

Habló Aaron mientras todos asentian, menos Adrien, el tenía la mirada perdida.

-Bueno, luego de ahuyentar a Chloe ella me mostró una sonrisa que hizo a mi corazón saltar de alegría.

Nuevamente todos saltaron contenta... digo contentos, menos Adrien que susurró algo que nadie oyó.

-Pues yo quiero pararte el corazón con mi cataclismo.

-Bueno ya.

Kim se paró en el centro de sus amigos con seriedad.

-Y yo creo que le gustó a Alix.

Todos lo miraron con sorpresa, no se la veían venir.

-El otro día le dije que estaba algo gorda y me tumbó un diente.

Todos borraron su sonrisa y Adrien por fin lo miró extrañado.

-¿Por qué crees que le gustas?

El deportista sonrió con arrogancia mientras frotaba su mejilla.

-¿No es obvio? Fue por el golpe, mi madre me dijo que si una chica te pega o molesta es por que le gustas y Alix siempre me está golpeando.

Todos se dieron vuelta y continuaron mirando la película mientras Kim seguía en su mundo.

-Por cierto ¿qué van a hacer con las chicas? Marinette nos gano en la carrera, competencia de fuerza y en fútbol americano, ahora tienen la ventaja.

Los chicos palidecieron por lo que dijo Adrien menos Nino que sonrió alegré.

-Nosotros ya elegimos cuatro competencias y perdimos tres por el extraño impulso de ganar de Marinette así que mañana que ellas eligen cinco en lugar de cuatro por tener la ventaja, nosotros las alcanzaremos mientras Adrien distrae a Marinette en una cita y Aaron nos ayuda.

El rubio se ahogó con su bebida y lo miró sonrojado.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Por que a ti no te interesa la victoria y ella iría a cualquier lugar contigo.

Todos asintieron menos Adrien que estaba sonrojado por la idea y Nathaniel que se preguntaba por que oír eso no le molestaba.  
.

.  
Marinette estaba en su habitación a punto de acostarse pero atendió su celular al recibir una llamada.

-¿Hola?

Escuchó unas voces de atrás mientras reían.

-¿Preguntarle si su refrigerador esta andando?

La voz de Nino.

-¿Pregunta por qué Alix no se me confiesa?

La de Kim.

-Mejor pregunta que día del mes le viene la mes...

-¡Ya vasta, yo estoy hablando con ella pervertido!

Marinette se sonrojo al oír la voz de su amado retando a Nino por ser así.

-Además no me lo va a decir tan fácil.

Susurro el rubio y la chica palidecio.

-Este... Marinette ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Mi día del mes es en...

-¡Éso no!

La chica se confundió un poco mientras oía como todos maldecian a Adrien de la otra línea.

-Te quería preguntar si ¿quieres tener una cita mañana conmigo?

Adrien no recibió respuesta.

-¿Hol...

-¡Siii!

El chico se aturdio un poco.

-Bueno, mañana a las ocho de la mañana pasó por ti.

-Si y por cierto...

Adrien se preocupó un poco y la chica le susurró despacito para que sólo el oiga.

-En dos días será.

Marinette cortó la llamada y todos miraban a Adrien.

-¿Qué te dijo?

Max se acercó impaciente.

-Dijo que si. Me voy a tomar un baño, adiós.

El sonrojado rubio se fue corriendo al baño mientras todos celebraban que su enemigo más fuerte no estaría.

Y así los chicos idearon un plan al perder 3 veces seguidas y ahora tendrían la ayuda de un nuevo amigo.

¿Cómo resultará la cita de Marinette y Adrien?

¿Lograrán los chicos alcanzar al enemigo mientras ellas no tengan su arma especial?

Pronto se sabrá.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Los chicos se volvieron unos cobardes y Adrien está viendo los aretes de Marinette.

¿Descubrirá algo o seguirá siendo ciego?

Esperó que a ChaosKing86 le haya agradado la aparición de su personaje.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré... 


	6. Chapter 6

¿Cita?

Los chicos miraban a las chicas con una sonrisa.

Chloe se acercó a Alya algo molesta.

-¿Dónde esta Marinette? La necesitamos destruir a estas cucarachas de cocina económicas.

La morena se contuvo la risa.

-No te preocupes, nosotras tres podemos con ellos.

Ese día las únicas chicas eran Alya, Chloe y Alix ya que Mylene fue a un show con su padre, Lila fue al dentista, Sabrina se quedó haciendo la tarea de Chloe y a Rose y Juleka simplemente no les interesaba competir.

-¿Qué juego ganaremos hoy?

Kim se acercó a Alix con una sonrisa burlona.

-Juegos de vídeo.

-Yo ganare.

Habló Máx con alegría.

-Karaoke.

-¡Yes! La victoria es mía.

Festejo Aaron.

-Baile, lucha libre y también veremos quien es el más rebelde.

Terminó de explicar Alix y los chicos se abrazaron y saltaron por que creían que ganarían todas.

-Lo primero será lucha y yo iré primera.

Alya dio un pasó y los chicos palidecieron.

-Nino, tú vas primero, eres su novio.

Iván empujó al moreno y éste los maldijo a todos por cobardes.

Miró a su novia mientras hacía un pequeño puchero y ella sonrió con un aura oscura a su alrededor

-Por favor, se amable.

Con éso dicho Alya saltó sobre él y los chicos pensaban en donde sería el funeral mientras se oían los gritos de agonía y los husos quebrarse.

-Oigan, que tal si dejamos que ellas ganen en lucha, mejor nos retiramos y no es por miedo sino por que somos caballeros y no lastimamos chicas.

Todos asistieron a lo que dijo Aaron mientras Nino pedía socorro.  
.

.  
El gran día para Marinette había llegado, Chloe le mando 53 mensajes de amenaza por no ir a los juegos pero no le importaba, ese era el día más feliz de su vida y nada lo arruinaria... o eso creía.

-¡Marinette, tu novio ya llegó!

La chica puso cara de espanto y bajo corriendo a toda velocidad antes de que sus padres hagan algo que la avergüenze pero llegó tardé.

-Y está es una foto de Marinette cuando quiso ir al baño ella sola por primera vez y se cayó adentro del inodoro.

Su padre le estaba mostrando un álbum de fotos de ella.

-La pobrecita se asustó tanto que usó pañales hasta los ocho años.

Marinette se acercó a su padre y le quitó el álbum muy sonrojada mientras Adrien sonreía.

-Cariño, no le muestres esas cosas de nuestra hija.

La chica volteó contenta pero se espanto al ver a su madre con tres cajas llenas de cintas de vídeo.

-Mejor mostremosle los videos que sera más divertido.

Marinette ya no aguantó más, agarró a Adrien del brazo y lo arrastró afuera con ella mientras sus padres sonreían cómplices por lo que hicieron.

Luego de correr unos metros lejos de su casa la chica soltó a Adrien algo sonrojada mientras el reía un poco.

-¿Por qué si te caiste en el inodoro tus padres te sacaron fotos y grabaron en lugar de ayudarte?

La chica suspiro aún algo agitada.

-No lo se, tal vez les divertía verme sufrir, estuve dos horas intentando salir mientras ellos me veían entretenidos.

La risa de Adrien se hizo más fuerte.

-Al menos no te pasó nada más vergonzoso que éso.

Miró a su amiga y se puso algo serio al ver que ella miró a otro lado.

-Éso del inodoro me pasó en mis mejores momentos, no querrás saber los peores.

Adrien sacudió la cabeza para no pensar en éso y tomó a la chica de la mano.

-Vamos princ... Marinette, de seguro tienes sed luego de correr, te llevaré a tomar algo.

Terminó con una sonrisa mientras la chica lo veía algo confundida.  
.

.  
Marinette veía a Adrien con una sonrisa boba mientras el dejaba de beber y se secaba los labios, no podía creer que él le invitó a beber algo juntos.

-Listo pr... Marinette, puedes beber del grifo ahora.

La chica se acercó a la canilla y bebió agua algo sonrojada por beber del mismo lugar que Adrien.

Quizás algunos querrían golpear a Adrien si se enteraban de lo que le invitó a beber fue agua en un grifo del parque pero para ella era un hermoso besó indirecto.

Terminó de beber y miró al grifo.

"Cada vez que tenga sed vendré aquí"

Fue su pensamiento mientras Adrien miraba al frente.

-¿No son Juleka y Rose que vienen con un chico?

Marinette miró algo sorprendida al ver a las chicas con un guapo chico alto, tonificado, ojos azules y cabello negro, si que le sorprendía ver a sus amigas con un chico.

-¡Wow!

Adrien al oír éso miró a Marinette algo desconcertado.

-¿Cómo que wow? Yo soy más lindo que éso, te prohibió mirar a otros chicos.

La chica lo miró sonrojada y antes de que diga algo sus amigas y el chico llegaron.

-Hola Marinette y Adrien, que sorpresa verlos.

El pelinegro se acercó a tomar agua del grifo, Adrien lo vio, lo empujó y limpió el grifo.

-Ahora si puedes beber.

Todos lo miraron confundido pero el chico lo ignoro y bebió agua.

-El es mi primo, viene de visita desde Estados Unidos.

Lo presentó Rose.

Él terminó de beber y los miró con una sonrisa que puso a Adrien algo enojado.

-Mucho gusto, me llamó Mario y soy gay por si acaso.

Marinette quedó de piedra y Adrien lo saludo con una sonrisa forzada.

-Yo soy Adrien y ella es Marinette, mucho gusto Mario y Soy Gay... tus padres fueron crueles al llamarte así.

Los cuatro miraron al rubio como si fuese un idiota.

-Si no fueses sexy te golpearia.

Aclaró el pelinegro y Adrien sonrió apenado.

-Ya se que soy sexy pero es la primera vez que un chico me lo dice.

-¿Agreste?

Juleka se acercó a él.

-El no se llama gay es uno.

El chico quedó con la mente en blanco por unos segundos sin entender, miró a Marinette y está tapaba su rostro como si sintiera vergüenza de algo o alguien, miró a Rose y por primera vez la vio algo enojada y no alegré, miró a Juleka que tenía una sonrisa débil como si algo le divirtiera y finalmente miró al chico quien le guiñeo el ojo, lo entiendo todo y se puso detrás de Marinette asustado.

-Y luego dicen que las chicas son más inocentes.

Todos asintieron por lo que dijo Juleka.

El celular de Adrien sonó, lo atendió y puso altavoz mientras los otros tres se iban y quedaba con Marinette.

-¿Hola?

-Hola Adrien ¡logramos tres puntos! Máx ganó en videojuegos, Aaron cantando y Nathaniel arrasó a todos en la pista de baile, es una vestía casi se saca toda la ropa si Iván y yo no lo detenemos, á y Nino estará en el hospital el resto de la semana por tres costillas rotas, dos dientes salidos y su brazo izquierdo fracturado, pero lo que realmente importa es que ¡Logramos tres puntos! Y cuando Nino sea dado de alta veremos quien es el más malo de los malos, si son las chicas o nosotros.

Finalizó con alegría Kim mientras Adrien cortaba la llamada cansado.

-Lo siento Marinette, tengo que ir a ver a Nino ya que los otros lo habrán dejado abandonado.

La chica se acercó a él algo nerviosa.

-Y-yo voy contigo, él también es mi amigo.

El rubio asintió y fueron al hospital aún que el no podía evitar mirar los aretes de la chica y hacer que sus sospechas se profundicen más.

Y así Marinette y Adrien tuvieron su primer cita cuidando de Nino en el hospital, Adrien casi se confunde dos veces en como llamar a Marinette, Nathaniel sabé bailar y el marcador quedó en chicos 3 y chicas 4.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Capítulo número 6 y Adrien está sospechando cada vez más de Marinette y los padres de Marinette son el ejemplo perfecto para padres que les gustan avergonzar a su hijo.

Y más tarde actualizó "el que se sonroja, pierde" por si alguien la lee.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...  



	7. Chapter 7

El más rebelde.

Adrien miraba su computadora con la boca abierta mientras Plagg reía como nunca antes.

-¡Jajajaja! Es definitivo, soy fan de Alya.

El chico apretó sus puños con enojó por que su supuesta amiga subió un video a YouTube de el vistiendo un traje de mariquita mientras jugaba con un yoyo.

-Está chica ya me canso, me voy a vengar de la forma más despiadada posible.

Su kwami lo miró preocupado, nunca antes lo vio tan enojado.

-Voy a hacer algo que sólo haría la persona más malvada de todo el mundo y tu serás testigo de esto Plagg.

Plagg lo miró atentó.

¿Qué tenía planeado hacer el chico?

-Voy a marcar éste video como "no me gusta", ó si, yo también soy un rebelde cuando quiero.

Dio click en no me gusta y se fue con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras Plagg se quedó en su lugar sin creer lo que pasó.

-Esté chico no sirve para la maldad.  
.

.  
Ahora si.

Todos se reunían en el parque menos Alya y Nino.

Aaron pasó al frente junto con Alix y Kim y comenzó a hablar.

-Hoy vamos a ver quien es el más rebelde, si son las chicas...

Señaló a Alix la cual levantó su puño y todas gritaron.

-Ó si son los chicos.

Ahora señaló a Kim, éste levantó su puño esperando el grito que nunca llegó y miró a sus amigos.

-No creas que vamos a gritar, nos lastimaremos la garganta.

El deportista se tapó su rostro avergonzado y Aaron lo llevo a que tomé asiento mientras Alix continuaba hablando.

-Bueno, como ya sabrán Nino no puede salir hasta mañana ya que la muy nena no puede caminar bien por sus costillas rotas.

Las chicas negaron con burla.

-Y Alya no vino por que andá buscando quien marco su video con un no me gusta. Ya enserio, tengan cuidado por que andá por todo París con un rifle para vengarse, ya hay tres hospitalizados.

Adrien palidecio al oír éso.

"Estoy bien muerto."

-Ahora si con el juego para ver quien es el más rebelde el cual lo resolveremos con unas preguntas y todas las chicas decidimos que Juleka nos representaría.

La chica se puso de pie y pasó al frente mientras le aplaudían.

Aaron regresó a su puesto junto a Alix y miró a Adrien con una sonrisa.

-Y ahora el más rebelde de los chicos.

Adrien sonrió.

-Es más que obvio quien es así que ya ponte de pie.

Adrien se puso de pie con una enorme sonrisa.

-Así es Iván, ven al frente también.

La sonrisa de Adrien se borró y se sentó algo enojado mientras Aaron tomaba asiento mientras se reía ¿En serio Adrien creía ser el más rebelde?

-Muy bien, primer pregunta para los dos. ¿A qué hora se acuestan para dormir?

-¡A las 20:30 hs!

Todos miraron como Adrien levantó su mano con orgullo.

-¿De acuerdo?

Alix decidió pasar éso por alto y miró a los dos que tenía al frente.

-Simpre me acuesto a la 23:00 hs.

Habló desinteresado Iván y Adrien se espanto en su lugar.

-Yo aveces no duermo en toda la noche y miró películas de terror hasta que amanezca.

Ahora habló Juleka y Adrien abrazó a Marinette asustado por los amigos que tenía.

-Un punto para las chicas y Adrien suelta a Marinette que la pobrecita se está por desmayar.

El rubio obedeció apenado mientras que Marinette tapaba su sonrojado rostro.

-Segunda pregunta ¿qué fue lo más rudo que hiciste?

-Afeite la cabeza de Rose cuando dormía.

-Mi madre es súper fan de Cat noir y yo le dije que el parece ser bastante afeminado.

Todos soltaron una risa menos Adrien que miró a Iván como si fuese un enemigo.

-Jajaja, es cierto y yo creo que a Ladybug le gusta mirarculos cuando está con él.

Ahora Marinette borró su sonrisa y miró a Alix con enojó mientras Adrien se sonrojaba.

-Uno a uno, otra pregunta y es ¿Qué fue lo más cruel que hayas dicho?

Juleka miró a Marinette algo arrepentida.

-Le dije a Marinette que su relación con Adrien no existe.

La chica se puso de pie con una sonrisa que asustó a todos pero Adrien la tomó de la mano.

-Éso es mentira pri... Marinette, nosotros si tenemos una relación.

Las chicas lo miraron con sorpresa, los chicos soltaron un chillido contentos, Marinette no se ilusionó y espero a que terminé de hablar.

-Somos muy buenos amigos.

Un par de zapatillas volaron hacia Adrien cuando dijo eso y continuó el juego.

-Yo le dije a Mylene que no podía salir a una cita con ella por que no tenía ganas.

Con éso dicho Alix los miró por un rato.

-Los dos empatan en está. Y la última pregunta es ¿la cosa más cruel que le hayan dicho a un miraculer?

Todos hicieron silencio por que ésa pregunta era muy sería.

-Yo... yo le dije a una chica que Adrien y Chloe hacen buena pareja.

Todos se espantaron, Lila y Rose agarraron a Marinette para que no salté sobre Juleka y la golpé mientras que Adrien tenía el rostro algo verde por las náuseas.

-Luego de éso no pude salir de mi casa por un mes por que reclamaba mi cabeza, fue la primera vez que tuve miedo.

Alix le dio unas palmaditas a su amiga que parecía querer llorar y luego miró a Iván para ver que podía decir para ganar el juego.

El chico miró a todos lados nervioso y habló en un pequeño susurro para que nadie más que ellos oigan.

-Yo dije que el Marichat nunca será posible, ni ningún otro canon del cuadro amoroso, que ambos se enamorarian de alguien más.

Todos quedaron en silencio, un pequeño temblor se hizo presente y se oyó como una estampida se acercaba con lanzas, antorchas, espadas, rifles y muchas otras cosas a Iván el cual se fue corriendo por su vida.

En cambió Marinette tenía cara de asco al pensar en Cat noir y Adrien se sobaba la barbilla.

"Así qué, ¿Marichat? Muy interesante."

Y así los chicos empataron con las chicas, Adrien tiene planeado algo entre manos, Alya busca a su víctima e Iván intenta explicar que lo que dijo fue una mentira para ganar un punto.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Posiblemente éste haya sido el capítulo más raro que hice y haré para demostrar que quien se meta con el cuadro amoroso no sale vivo. Na, mentira, una pequeña broma para pasar el rato así que no odien a Iván.

Gracias a merylune por su review, amenaz... digo, mensaje recibió.

Aviso que esta historia tendrá 15 capítulos, ya los tengo a todos pero los público lentamente, está fue la única excepción de actualizar el mismo día.

Si alguien quiere leer una historia con las parejas de: Adrien y Marinette, Nino y Alya, Nathaniel y Chloe y Kim y Alix les invitó a leer "el que se sonroja, pierde". Fin de la publicidad.

Gracias por su tiempo y el próximo capítulo ya sera normal... bueno, estudes entienden.

Volveré...  



	8. Chapter 8

Traidor

La maestra miraba a todos con decepción, sobre todo a Max que era el que sacó su calificación más baja por el momento.

Todos tenían la mirada algo ida y sus rostros pálidos mientras miraban sus hojas.

-Sólo tienen que sacar un 6 para aprobar pero que casi todos tengan 6, otros aún más bajó y otro...

Miró a Max y negó con la cabeza.

-¿P-podría darnos otra oportunidad? Sólo por ésta vez.

Adrien habló nervioso ya que el se sacó un 2, sabía todas las respuestas pero no contestó casi ninguna por estar pensando en Marinette y Ladybug. Y ahora sentía miedo al igual que todos sus amigos al pensar en el enemigo número dos de todos los que reprueban, el cinturón de sus padres, el número uno es ir a la escuela en vacaciones.

La profesora medito un rato y luego asintió.

-Mañana les daré otra oportunidad. Será mejor que estudien.

Todos suspiraron un poco aliviados.

Lila levantó la mano con una sonrisa.

-Profesora, yo y mi calificación de 8 creemos que esto no es justo, los que nos esforzamos antes no debemos volver a tomar la prueba.

Todos miraron a Lila con enojó mientras está mostraba su nota como en el rey león.

-Tiene razón, Lila, Rose, Juleka y Máx no tomarán ese recuperatorio ya que se sacaron un 8.

Max se arrodilló en el suelo dolido.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por queeeeeeé?!

Luego de que el chico dejase de llorar las clases terminaron y cada uno se fue a casa, excepto Chloe que miraba una carta de un admirador secreto que le llegó.

\- Te quiero de una forma tan especial que no hace falta ni verte ni tocarte para que mi cariño crezca … sólo basta cerrar mis ojos y saber que existis.

La chica puso cara de asco y tiró el poema a la basura.  
.

.  
Todos decidieron ir a la biblioteca a estudiar pacíficamen...

-¡Gané, soy el mejor en las vencidas!

Olvidenlo.

-Mi turno.

Alya tomó el lugar de Alix y Kim tragó duró.

-Este... debemos estudiar.

Y se puso a leer un libro mientras las chicas festejaban.

-Me llegó un mensaje de voz de Aaron.

Todos miraron a Lila mientras ponía el audio.

-¡Estudien burros! Yo me saqué un 12 en mi prueba de tan inteligente que soy... ¿cómo hago para apagar la grabadora de voz? Creo que ya lo envíe. Bueno, me voy a mi entrenamiento de kárate.

Lila apagó su celular avergonzada al ver que el audio duraba 2 horas más y las chicas la miraron con picardía.

-¿Por qué tienes el número de Aaron?

Nino le sonrió con burla pero la chica se dio medía vuelta y se fue.

Marinette se fue a estudiar en una mesa a parte de todo ése alboroto pero hace medía hora que no podía leer una sola página de su libró por que Adrien estaba a su lado y la miraba muy de cerca.

"¡¿Por qué me está mirando tanto?! Tengo toda mi ropa puesta está vez, Tikki me lo aseguró tres veces está mañana."

-¿Marinette?

La chica se sobresalto y lo miró.

-Ya descubrí tu secreto.

Marinette lo miró confundida.

-El mismo cabello, los mismos aros, la misma sonrisa, el mismo aroma a galleta, los mismos ojos, la misma silueta...

La chica se alteró al darse cuenta de que descubrió su identidad de héroe.

-P-por favor Adrien, no le digas a nadie.

El rubio sonrió y acercó su rostro al de ella.

-Tu secreto está a salvó conmigo.

Marinette se sintió un poco aliviada y contenta por que ahora sería más unida con su amado.

-No le diré a nadie que eres super fan de Ladybug y copias su apariencia.

Adrien sonrió con orgullo y la chica lo miró con la boca abierta.

¿Cómo es que puede existir alguien tan... tonto?  
.

.  
Al otro día.

Todos ya estaban en el salón de clases excepto Kim y Nino.

Los dos llegaron juntos, pasaron por el detector de metales, fueron revisados y luego la maestra los dejó pasar.

-Muy bien alumnos comiencen el examen y Max, ven al frente.

Comenzaron con la prueba.

Max se acercó a la maestra con los ojos algo rojo de tanto llorar.

-Necesitó que me ayudes y me digas si alguien hace trampa.

El chico se sorprendió al igual que todos, él jamás haría tal cosa ¿verdad?

-Lo siento profesora, no puedo hacer es...

Miró hacia atrás algo enojado.

-¡Iván, ya deja de mirar la hoja de Marinette y Alya! No abuses de tu tamaño.

Iván se asustó al ser descubierto y la maestra le quitó el examen.

-Tienes un 1.

El chico casi llora y la maestra se acercó a Max.

-Gracias Max.

-Por favor profesora, no me gusta hacerle esto a mis compañer...

Volteó la cabeza y se acercó a Kim el cual lucía nervioso.

-Muestrame tu zapatilla.

-N-no tengo nada...

-Kim, muestrale tu zapatilla.

El deportista obedeció a la maestra, levantó su pie, Max le saco un papelito con las respuestas y se las dio a la maestra.

-Kim, tienes un 1.

El moreno se acercó a la mujer con sus hombros bajos.

-Por favor profesora, ya no quiero hacer esto.

-Ayúdame un poco Max.

-Pero son mis amigo...

Ahora miró a Nino.

-Nino tiene escritas las respuestas en sus calzoncillos de my little pony, lo vi levantar su pantalón cuando Adrien puso cara de asco.

La profesora se acercó al chico y le saco la prueba.

-Ya me cansaron, todos entreguen sus pruebas, voy a calificar lo que hicieron.

Les sacó la hoja a todos mientras se iban afuera y miraban al chico que tenía las manos tras su espalda.

-Chupa medias.

Pasó Kim.

-Buchon.

Ahora Iván.

-Son calzoncillos de edición limitadas para tu información.

Y ahora Nino.

-Me cierran la puerta al salir.

Todos salieron y el chico miró a la maestra con una sonrisa.

-Nunca me sentí tan vivo, la venganza es dulce.

La mujer junto sus dedos con una sonrisa.

-Te enseñe bien Max, te enseñe bien.

Y así todos Max se volvió un traidor, Adrien es más ciego que un topo, todos pasaron el examen por poco con excepción de Kim, Nino e Iván que tuvieron una cita con la chancla, el cinturón ó un castigo de un mes.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Me di cuenta de que posiblemente sean menos de 15 capítulos, ya me dio fatiga.

Aún quedan algunos juegos en grupo y cosas que salgan a la luz pero falta poco.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...  



	9. Chapter 9

Sigue el empate

Todos se reunían en el parque y Marinette miraba con enojó al sujeto que tenía frente a ella y fingia ser físico culturista para impresionarla.

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

El chico la miró con arrogancia mientras la atraía con un brazo hacía él.

-Sólo quiero llamar tú atención princesa.

Las chicas veían éso con asombro y los chicos se abrazaban emocionados... menos Iván, a él no le dejaban mirar la escena como castigó por lo que hizo la otra vez y Aaron que sentía vergüenza ajena por sus amigos.

-Sueltame Cat, a mi me gusta Adrien.

El héroe abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, la rodeó con los dos brazos y sonrió.

-Hoy Adrien no está, así que puedes ser traviesa conmigo y darme un... besó.

Marinette suspiro cansada, lo agarró de su cascabel y le dio un besó en la punta de la nariz.

-¿Contento?

El chico se fue a un rincón mientras tapaba su rostro avergonzado.

-Ho my god, no creí que lo iba a hacer.

Se puso en posición fetal y los chicos le daban ánimos mientras veían a Marinette con decepción por hacerle éso.

-¡Por favor, fue en la nariz y el me lo pidió!

-Ya no me podré casar, estoy manchado.

Si no fuese por que Alya, Alix y Chloe agarraron a su amiga, seguro saltaba sobre el... "héroe" y lo golpeaba.

Luego de que el intentó de hombre que era Cat noir llorara una hora entera decidieron empezar con el juego.

Aaron pasó al frente de todos con alegría.

-Muy bien, hoy nos toca elegir a nosotros y hemos elegido jugar a ver quien es el más chismoso y el que lo es, pierde, luego a guerra con agua y como hoy Agreste no vino Cat noir lo reemplazará ya que Hot dog parece estar de vacaciones y no hay akumas.

Los chicos sonrieron con malicia, no había forma en que ellos sean más chismosos que las chicas así que el primer punto era suyo.

Juleka pasó al frente con fastidio.

-Yo seré el árbitro y el juego consistirá en que sus representantes que seran Rose e Aaron, escribirán algo en un papel, ustedes lo transcribiran en otro y el que llegue hasta el final de la misma forma, es el ganador.

Todos asistieron.

Rose, escribió "el rosa es el mejor color" y pasó el papelito, cada una hizo lo mismo y al final, el último que escribió decía "el rosa es el mejor".

-Ahora los chicos.

Aaron empezó y puso "Adrien no está ciego, sólo es idiota como todos en París" y se la pasó a Iván el cual entrecerro los ojos molestó por lo que escribo.

Iván escribió en su papel "estoy arrepentido por lo que dije del Marichat y el cuadro amoroso, por favor, perdónenme por que por las noches afuera de mi casa hay algunas chicas con antorchas, flechas y un maniquí parecido a mi al que torturan."

Se la pasó a Nino y éste palidecio con lo que leyó y escribió en su papel "Marinette quiere sacarle la virginidad a Cat noir" y se la pasó a Kim.

Esté se contuvo la risa y escribió en su papel "Max y Savrina, centados en um árvhol, vezandose, asta el amanexer." Y se la pasó a Nathaniel.

El pelirrojo miró a su amigo con vergüenza y escribió "Kim no sabé escribir y Max está enamorado de Sabrina" y se la pasó a Max.

Éste miró a todos con enojó y luego escribió "según mis cálculos el 79,8 % de las chicas son más chismosas, los hombres ganaremos" y se la pasó a Cat noir.

Éste escribo "¡Soy felíz! Me enamoré de Marinette y se nota que es mutuo" y se la dio a Juleka.

La chica miró todos los papeles incrédula.

-Definitivamente los chicos pierden esta vez y Cat noir no distingue entre la realidad y su fantasía.

-¡Nooo!

Y ellos maldijeron su mala suerte y las chicas festejaron su nuevo punto.  
.

.  
Rose corría por las calles de París con sus manos vacías.

Por accidente perdido todos sus globos de agua y por si fuese poco su amiga, Juleka, se tiró agua encima para no jugar.

-Hola.

Frenó abruptamente al ver como Nino la apuntaba con una pistola de agua.

-Hasta la vista nena.

Y le roció el agua encima pero...

-Mi maquillaje.

El moreno vio su vida pasar ante sus ojos.

-Me la vas a pagar.

Dio un pasó y Nino diez hacía atrás asustado.

-Ahora chicas.

Nino no entendió que dijo hasta que sintió como le lanzaron un balde de agua... con todo y balde.

Alya se acercó al chico que yacía en el suelo, lo empujó con el pié y miró a Rose y Alix preocupada.

-¡Miércoles! Se nos pasó la mano, huyamos antes que alguien lo vea.

Las tres se fueron corriendo y se tiraron agua ellas mismas para no levantar sospechas.  
.

.  
Chloe y Lila corrían asustadas ya que los seguían Cat noir, Aaron, Nathaniel y Kim.

-Un momento ¿por qué estoy corriendo?

Lila frenó, miró atrás y junto las piezas.

Cuatro chicos sexys, corriendo tras ella para mojarla con agua, ella no era tonta, no iba a desperdiciar ésa oportunidad.

-Vengan a mi.

Extendió sus brazos a los costados y dejó que le lancen agua con alegría.

-Estoy en el paraíso.

Los chicos se asustaron un poco por la alegría de su amiga así que la dejaron y fueron tras Chloe menos Aaron que le dio su chaqueta como todo buen caballero y quedó únicamente con sus musculosas puestas.

-Lila, te sangra la nariz.

Y la chica se avergonzo por su descuido.

Los demás seguían a la rubia contentos por tener la ventaja.

-Yo me encargó.

Cat noir uso su velocidad felina, la alcanzó y le tiró agua encima.

Kim se acercó a él mientras Nathaniel le daba una toalla a Chloe.

-Sólo falta Marinette, Mylene se asustó y se rindió.

-Yo me haré cargo de Marinette.

El héroe se fue corriendo lo más rápido posible con un sólo pensamiento en mente.

"Marinette con ropa mojada ¡No hay forma que pierda!"  
.

.  
Cat noir caminaba entre un callejón donde veía como Marinette le sonreía nerviosa.

-Rindete princesa, es tu fi...

-No traigo brasir.

El chico frenó y miró como su amiga estaba sonrojada.

-Últimamente los que tengo me andan chicos y me lastiman.

El rostro de Cat noir enrojecio más que el cabello de Nathaniel.

-Por éso hoy ando... libre y tengo que comprar nuevos, así que me rindo.

El felino cayo de rodillas y de sus ojos salieron lágrimas.

-¡¿Por queeeeeeeeeé?!

Y así nuevamente empataron y Marinette vio a su compañero como a un pervertido.  
.

.  
Luego de que el juego terminarán y llevasen a Nino al hospital por que se desmayó por un "extraño" motivó Marinette fue a buscar a Cat noir con una cajita de galletas para agradecerle.

Lo siguió al ver como su fue rápido detrás de unos árboles.

-Eres un cerdo Plagg.

-El cerdo eres tú que querías ver a Marinette mojada.

La chica no reconoció ésa última voz, se acercó lentamente y asomó su cabeza.

-Ya apurate que debo volver a transformarme.

Marinette quedó en shock al ver como Adrien hablaba con un kwami negro.

Él no puede ser Cat noir ¿verdad?

-No debes ser Cat noir irresponsablemente chico.

Una considencia nada más ¿verdad?

-¡Plagg, las garras!

Ya no había más dudas.

Cat noir y Adrien eran las mismas personas.

Él la quería ver mojada con agua y ella le dio un besó en la punta de la nariz.

-A-Adrien.

Salió de su escondite y él la miró nervioso.

-¡¿Eres gatubela?!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Soy Cat noir!

Marinette saltó sobre él y lo abrazó.

-Que bien.

El felino no entendía muy bien que pasaba pero la abrazó.

¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo?

Nadie sabé.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Un capítulo más y ya.

Me quede algo en blanco y quiero dedicarme más a la historia de "todos los gatos son territoriales".

Esperó que les haya gustado y ahora puede que les caiga mejor Lila y piensen en perdonar a Iván ¿verdad?

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré... 


End file.
